


like we used to

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Memory Restoration, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8638363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Beth and Ilia reflect on what they used to be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Legend of Zelda' nor am I profiting off this.

"I used to steal pumpkin seeds while my mother cooked. I would spit them at Talo and Malo, or sometimes over the fence at Link." Beth shakes her fingertip free of pulp. 

"I used to sneak out in the mornings and wait for him to hand Epona over." Ilia plucks her bottom lip. "I remember things now." 

No monsters live in the forest now. Or at least their parents hope so. 

"Do you ever have nightmares?" Ilia asks, watching the sudden and defensive hunch of her shoulders. "I dream of the gate crashing open and being carried over a beast." 

Still hunched, Beth grabs her hand, squeezing with a wobbly smile. 

"Do you how to spit pumpkin seeds?"


End file.
